Phantom of Fanelia
by Summer of Romance
Summary: A beautiful girl finds herself in a strange world and at the mercy of a dark, mysterious prince with an even darker past. Can love really overcome all? Or does murderous vengeance and darkness prevail? ErikXChristine. Beauty and the Beast references.
1. Prelude

Prelude

She watched as he stood before the ship's long window, surveying the desolate land before him. He was a large man, with silvery white hair despite his youth. There was an air of elegancy about him despite his broad, masculine features, and it was this feature that frightened her all the more. She took a step forward toward the glowing light streaming from the window and felt her breath catch her throat as he came into view. His broad figure nearly filled the space in the main cabin and his breeches hugged his powerful frame. Two piercing eyes stared forward into the embers motionlessly as if he could not hear her approaching. She found herself momentarily hypnotized by the firelight that danced against his long, white coat in the dark. He looked positively god like.

She shook her head from her brief trance and let out a long, shaky sigh. She knew that taking a city had never been _this _easy and that he was basking in his latest victory. However, she needed her young king focused on the very matters at hand.

"M'lord?" she started with a whisper, the uncertainty present in her voice.

He glanced briefly at the lovely woman and a small smile crept to the corners of his mouth. It was a gesture the young maid did not miss. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and bowed her head before the powerful man.

"Congratulations, King Adam," she began again, her eyes searching the dark for his. "However, the matter of -"

"My darling," his voice fell over her like a silken tapestry. "Look at all we have accomplished. "

He was staring at her with intensity before he slowly extended a large hand toward her.

"Come, stand by me."

Penetrating, amber eyes bored into her shivering, gray orbs. The young maiden subconsciously drew her arms toward her chest, as though in fright.

"Stand by your king, Edo." He softly demanded. His eyes never left her face.

She blushed and looked away, attempting to escape his burning gaze. Edo felt her hand fall into her king's commanding grip. He suddenly drew her toward him as if she weighed nothing.

"Look outward, my love," he whispered into her gray strands. "Our empire grows." Her eyes widened at the once powerful city that now lay in pieces. She shuddered as she felt his grip tighten over her narrow shoulders, very aware that his body was more than double the width of her frame. She gazed up at her king as they stood in silence for several moments. It was Adam who finally broke the spell.

"We are very close, Edo." his smile had deepened. "Gaia will soon fall."

Edo swallowed the lump in throat, her thoughts on the unaddressed matter still loomed. Her eyes drifted onto the shadow of the window frame that streamed across the floor. Adam cupped her chin and drew her face up to his once more.

"And as for the girl," his rich voice assured, smiling further as the lovely maiden gasped. "she is being handled as we speak."


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

Christine's eyes flew open and her hands darted for her head. Her fingers worked in small circles into her temple, trying to relieve herself of the throbbing sensation that grasped her. Beads of sweat rolled beneath the mass of curls that tumbled down her face and soaked through her nightgown. She sat up slowly, trying to recall the images of her nightmare. There was fire, lots of fire and…was that a man that stood in the flames? It was a large, shadowy man that bored into her very soul with piercing, amber eyes. She had been staring into them, unable to look away when suddenly, the ground veined beneath her feet and the earth split open. She had been falling… then a great, dark figure was racing toward her from the sky. She thought it had been a bird, then an arm extended out and a glimmer of something hard was on its face…

"CHRISTINE!"

Christine spun around to see her father racing toward her. He flung his arms around her.

"Darling, are you okay?!" His eyes were rounded in terror. "You were… you were screaming!"

"Papa," Christine groaned. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Nonsense, Christine." He said shakily. He was staring at her intently, his face aghast. "Dear, maybe you should stay home. You shouldn't compete today! Let me make some breakfast—"

"BREAKFAST?!" Christine shouted, falling out of her bed. She rushed over to her window and flung her curtains open. The morning light momentarily blinded her. "Papa- what time is it!?"

"It's eight thirty dear, but that is hardly beside the point!" He scoffed.

"Oh no! I'm LATE!" Christine rushed by her father, nearly knocking the poor man off his feet. She raced into her closet and began to immediately dress. She could hear her father exit her room, grumbling with disapproval. As soon as she had dressed, she raced down the stairs in panic and attempted to race out the door before a gruff hand jerked her back.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Christine's father was staring at her in wild confusion.

"Papa! I'm sorry!" Christine groaned. "I REALLY must be going!"

"Christine-"

"Love you!" She pecked him sharply on the cheek and flew out the door, leaving her poor father behind, staring in bewilderment.

Christine raced down the street as fast as she could. What had she been thinking staying up as late as she did? She had been bored and ended up combing through her deck of tarot cards when suddenly… she pulled out a card she had never seen before. It was a frightening card, unlike any she had ever seen. It depicted a beautiful castle covered in orange flames as the most peculiar… were those- _angels?-_ circled overhead. As her eyes traced over the card, they halted on a dark figure standing in the middle of the fire. It was an immense figure that was half covered in shadow. But what had stopped Christine's breath was the other, visible half. A beautiful, god-like man with the most piercing eyes she had ever seen stared into Christine's own. She was unable to look away from those eyes for several moments until…she suddenly fell into a deep slumber. Then that horrible dream…

"CHRISTINE!"

Christine's thoughts were jolted back into reality as blurred figure raced towards her.

"Christine- oh thank goodness!" A tall girl halted to a stop before grabbing Christine's arm. " I thought-"

"Relax, Sabine!" Christine gasped. "I wouldn't miss today for the world!"

"Well you almost did!" Sabine nearly shouted. "Christine- hurry! We need to get you warmed up!"

The two girls raced up the steps of the college, unaware someone had been watching their every move.


End file.
